Getting The Girl
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Thomas takes an immediate liking to the new girl who seems a bit scary but when he witnesses a secret sweet side to her, he works hard to get into her heart.
~Thomas P.O.V~

I was just passing by the office when I stopped short, noticing a girl with big beautiful brown eyes, short dark brown hair and a badass outfit that was quite form-fitting showing off her gorgeous bod. When I came back to reality, it was to hear Mrs. Hayes calling and waving me over to them.

"Ah good, Thomas can you show this young lady around?"

I nodded without complaint still a bit dazed with the new girl.

We Were a short ways into a hall when I turned to the girl for her schedule.

"Uh can I see your schedule...?" I trailed off hinting for her name. I watched as those luscious lips blew a bubble with her gum and when it popped to form the name Brenda, God even her voice and bedroom eyes that looked at me blankly ran shivers down my body.

"Are you going to show me around or what?" She snapped at me.

"Right! Sorry." I held out my hand for the slip of paper. Geez seriously why did I have to be such shuck-face in front of this gorgeous girl and stare at her like some kind of a stalker, I mentally kicked myself for that.

"I'll show you to your classes, the lockers, lunchroom then right back to your next period." I told her, getting my head together and actually acting like a normal person.

"Great but could you also show me to the library? The lady gave me a list of books to get for my classes." She asked sweetly, I swore I just lost some man points for swooning over this chick.

"Sure and I'll show you the library first then the lockers so you don't have to carry everything." Yeah totally gained some points back for being gentlemanly, I thought and patting myself on the back.

We made it upstairs to the library and I had her give the list of books to the librarian while we waited in awkward silence.

"Here let me take a look at your classes and I can tell you about the teachers you have." I said trying to fill the air.

"Thanks, that'd be a lot of help." She looked at me with a little half smile.

I glanced down at her paper to hide my nervous giddiness at her smile towards me.

"Oh man, math as your first period and with Ms. McCalla, all she does is text her boyfriend most of the class period so watch out for on days when their fighting cause she'll take her anger out on you guys. Honestly she isn't a good math teacher but uh I can help if you ever need it, math is pretty much my subject and I can help with studying or tutoring with you." I finished just before the librarian came back with Brenda's book.

We stood in front of her class all done with the tour around school.

"well thanks for the tour and I'll defintely take you up on your offer with math, I hate it so much." She grinned.

"Cool. Oh! Uh when lunchtime comes around look for me in the back and you can meet my friends and hang with us, if you'd like of course." I offered rubbing the back of my neck and stared at my shoe as I scuffed the flooring a bit nervous for her response.

"I'll do that." She agreed before walking into class.

I was doing a little jig in the hallway, when I heard a yell.

"Thomas, get to class!" I startled turning to see the principle behind me.

"Y-yeah, sorry Ms. Eve." I ran off not wanting to get a detention during lunch and missing Brenda.

-Next Scene-

I was at the lunch table with the guys plus Teresa when I spotted Brenda scoping the cafeteria so I waved to get her attention and walk over.

"Brenda let me introduce you to the gang. This here starting from the left is Alby, Newt, Minho, Teresa, and Chuck." I ended the short introduction to my friends.

"NIce to meet you all." She nodded to everyone. "I'm just going to go to the library to catch up in my classes but I'll come sit with you guys tomorrow." She motioned behind her with her thumb.

I straed off after her when I felt a pinch to my cheek, yelping in pain. "What the heck Newt!"

Newt snickered, "Nothin' mate just making fun of your smitten face over the new girl."

I growled when the group laughed.

"Ugh, get over yourselves all of you." I sat down feeling my cheeks heating, knowing full well I was being obvious with my new crush on Brenda.

"Well you going to do something about mooning over her?" Minho piped up, wagging his eyebrows suggestively

I smirked, be it love at first sight or whatever, I know there's a deep connection between us. I'm definitely getting the girl. 


End file.
